The Son Of Death
by BestUsernameEver54321
Summary: The Master had a son during his time on earth. His son Alec now 17 and living in the TARDIS is one day captured and sent to the world of the supernatural. Who's going to save him? And how does Castiel know Alec? WARNING: Mentioning of self harm and suicide. Don't like don't read
1. Truth

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own 'Doctor Who' or 'Supernatural' this is just an idea I've thought of when I was watching 'Supernatural'. **

**I thought about making a fanfiction of it so I hope you guys enjoy. And sorry that the other story isn't fully finished! School and stuff. Especially prac exams whoa! **

**NO PAIRINGS!**

* * *

I just stood there, still as a wall. The Doctor just regenerated right before my eyes. It was beautiful and scary at the same time. Dad was freaking out, I wanted to go comfort him but I couldn't move. Why couldn't I move?

"Dad!" I shouted trying to run but someone pulled me back, I looked up to find it was Jack Harkens, great, now how can I get out of this. I fought him off the best I could but he was just too strong for me. Then my father and the Doctor disappeared. I felt a prick in my neck, my hand instinctively went up to touch the spot but I suddenly felt dizzy as I saw the world twist and turn, as my legs buckled underneath me I fell into Jacks arms. Before I blacked out I heard him say something to me that confused me to no ends "It'll all be over soon Alec".

* * *

When I woke up I felt a pair of handcuffs on one of my wrists. I was sitting on the floor against the stairs, looking into my surroundings an overflowing of relief came to me as I saw my father, but it all soon vanished at i saw his with The Doctor. They were standing in the middle of the room, Jack was beside me standing up holding a pretty threatening gun. Hopefully he won't shoot me when I get out of this mess. Then my gaze caught to my mum. She was aiming a gun at my dad..._Dad!_ panic filled my body. My breathing got deep. Jack looked down at me with concern in his face.

"Mum! She's got a GUN!" He turned around and tackled her to the floor. But a with all the hassling a shot fired and grazed my forehead.

"ALEC!" I could hear my father cry out but everything was a blur and I could feel some hot liquid pool down the side of my face.

"Jack get her out of here" The Doctor ordered. I heard some people around me and my wrist was free but everything turned black.

* * *

I woke up in a strange room with black and green walls. When I turned my head I instantly regretted it, as a burst of pain flooded my head. But I pushed it away using some techniques my dad taught me. I turned so my feet were dangling on the side of the bed, I got up and swayed for a moment but found my bearings. I took my time to look around the room. It was big, like a normal 16 year old teenager rooms are. One wall was black and others were darkish emerald green. There was an oak writing desk with some shelves above it. I spotted a picture of me and dad smiling in a photograph; it was taken on the deck of the aircraft when he was showing me how to control the tochlophane.

I walked over to the picture, took it and sat back down on the bed. Then there was a knock on the door, I looked up and there in the doorway was The Doctor. He gave me a sad smile. Anger and rage took over my body as a ran over to him and punched him right in the stomach and pusheding him down on the floor where I knelt over him ready to punch him in the face for a second time.

"STOP!" He cried hands in the air as a gesture of surrender.

"Why have you kidnapped me? And where is my father?!" I cried tears welling up in my eyes. He frowned as I got off of him and leaned against the wall in the hallway. The hallway was wide and wooden with the shade of midnight blue. It had olden gas lights coming out of the walls giving off just enough light. I sat there holding my knees and crying into them.

The Doctor got off the floor and crouched down beside me and gave me a hug.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." That even scared me more, I pushed him away, stood up and slowly walked backwards with a terrified look on my face.

"Why are you sorry? and what have you done to my father!" Anger was suddenly etched onto his face. He stood up and looked behind me. I turned around and saw my father with a proud expression clearly visible. He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a tight bear hug as if he never wanted to let me go.

"Alec I'm so proud of you! You hit The Doctor!" We separated and he looked at me as if he would never see me again.

"Why are you looking at me as if this is goodbye?" I said with a slight tremor in my voice.

"Because…it is and it isn't" A tear rolled down his cheek "I Made a deal with the Doctor. The deal was that if I leave and never see you again, the doctor would take you and look after you. But if I don't let him take you...well I don't exactly want to go into the details. But this is goodbye..."

"WHAT?!" I turned to The Doctor as if for an explanation as to why in the hell's of bell's would he do this to me.

"Because he thinks I'm a bad influence on you. And he doesn't want a mini Master on the loose." I couldn't help but smile at him.

"So is this goodbye?" I asked.

"Afraid so son. But The Doctor needs to tell you something first. He thinks that you have the privilege to know this but remember. I love you more that the galaxy. OK?"

"Yeah Dad I know. I love you too" He gave me one last hug and as if on queue Jack came around the corner and took Dad leading him down a hallway out of sight.

"So… Alec. Follow me if you will." His voice was less chirpy than usual. I hope that he feels guilty about what he's done.

He lead me into the main room where there were so many controls and buttons that I was surprised he could remember them all. Especially the one which looked like a mini disco ball. He sat down on one of the chairs against the railing. He looked frustrated as he was pulling his hair back as if to mock it that it couldn't get any messier.

"What did you want to tell me _Doctor_?" I made the last word sound pointless and I think he knew because he laughed a bit.

"You know how they say that Time Lords are like Gods?" I shifted uncomfortably where I was leaning against the control center.

"Yeah.." not really seeing a point to the matter.

"Well they're right. Well I'm kind of a God, Well a God, well THE God. As in the one who created Earth." My eyes grew wide like a squirrel on a sugar rush.

"You're kidding" I said hopefully that this was some kind of joke because not 6 minutes ago I beat him up. Crap! I just beat up God. I'm going to hell.

"And you're Dad is Lucifer. King of hell" I'm most definitely going to hell.

"So I'm like what? Prince of hell?" I said sarcastically. But this time he didn't get the memo.

"Yes." My breathing suddenly got deeper and my heart was thumping louder. God dammit why now am I having a panic attack!

"Alec!" He rushed to my side and was calling for help.

"Alec breath slowly, come on in and out, in and out" He said softly my breathing got better and I rested my head against his chest for some comfort. We were both on the ground hugging each other just as Jack came back.

"Doctor what happened?" he said voice laced with concern and worry.

"I told him Jack. I told him who he is." He frowned and looked down at me.

"Why?" I asked. I let go of the Doctor, stood up and leaned against the controller.

"What?"

"Why are you protecting me instead of locking me up? I mean were not even related. I mean I'm not even a Time Lord. I have one heart. Not two." I said hoping that this was some sort of nightmare and about to wake up any second.

"Actually. I'm you're uncle. The Master's brother. And you are a Time Lord you're hearts just haven't evolved yet. You're only 16. Give it a year and it'll come. That's why you have panic attacks. You're body need's two to prevent that from happening."

Just like that everything went black.

* * *

I once again woke up to the same room as before. So far I am sick of fainting for now on I am going to be strong. For Dad.

I heard a knock on the door and in the doorway was a woman I remembered because she was the downfall of my father. She was the one who did the Doctors biddings.

"Get out" I said. She jumped a bit but didn't obey.

"I said. Get. Out!" I yelled I was now walking up to her and giving her my father's maniac smiles. She was standing in pure shock. I heard the Doctor and Jack running to my room so I turned around and grabbed the photo of Dad and me.

"I heard yelling. Martha are you OK?" Jack said. But the Doctor on the other hand heard everything as clear as day, he looked at me and sat down on the bed beside me and looked at the picture.

"Jack why don't you take Martha to the kitchen and get her a glass of water." It wasn't a request. They left me and The Doctor to talk.

"Why did you get angry at Martha?" He said in a kind voice. I scoffed and looked at him straight in the eye.

"_She _was the downfall of my father. Oh and where is my father so I can get him out of there?"

"Alec" he sighed "Why do you want him so bad? Don't you see all of the destruction he's created? He murdered people in cold blood and for what? Power?" I had to hand it to this guy he's just so moral.

"Says the man who destroyed his own planet!" I was now standing looking over him "Says the man who calls himself the oncoming storm! Says the man who killed his own SON!"

The Doctors eyes were glistening with tears. I've never seen an old man cry before. Especially The Doctor. What have I done? He's been nothing but good to me. He took me in and told me the truth. I love my dad but something about me being evil doesn't feel right. It feels dark and addictive and wrong. I reached out to hug The Doctor. He pulled me right in and cried on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Doctor. I-I don't know what's happening to me." I chocked out. "Help me" It was just above a whisper but he still heard it. He pulled out of the hug and looked at me. He looked at my icy blue eyes now a bit tainted with red, and my handsome face any girl would dream of. And my chocolate brown hair cropped short around the back and sides blending into the top textured layers that gives my look plenty of lift. And the best part is that whatever mess I get into or go swimming it never gets out of place.

"I will never stop helping you. No matter what, I'll never give up on you. That I promise"


	2. Help

The next day when I was in the kitchen eating some cereal when Jack walked in and leaned against the stove with his arms crossed. He gave me the kind of look, which said 'I can't believe what you've gone through' look. And to be honest it was pissing me off.

"What do you want Jack?" That seemed to take him out of his thoughts. He grabbed a chair and sat across on the table from me and looked straight into my eyes.

"How can you be The Masters son?"

I scoffed and smiled to the older man."Well it all starts when a mummy and daddy love each other very very much they decide to-" He laughed which caught me off guard. His laugh brought back a memory which made me shriek in pain.

_Flash back_

_Jack laughed which I thought was very rude considering that he was tied to a fence and cutting off my Father from showing me how to shoot someone. Even though I'm 15 and a half Dad thought better now then later. _

"_Would you shut up!" Crap he just made dad angry. _

"_No! Why on earth are you teaching a kid how to shoot somebody?" He stared at me with a hurt and worried expression on his face. A tear fell from my eye. What? Why am I crying? Dad turned around and sighed. He then slapped me with his gun. I fell to the ground holding my cheek. _

"_You sick bastard! When I get out of hear I'm gonna kill you" I looked up at my dad with a scared expression. _

"_For Christ sake shut up!" Then he shot Jack straight in the head._

"_Sorry son but you have to forget this." He came up to me and placed his hands on the side of my head. And erased my memory. _

_End of Flashback_

I breathed deeply and took in my surroundings. I was on the floor with jack holding me in his arms looking terrified and shouting for the Doctor. I tried to get up but Jack wouldn't allow it.

"Hey, kid. You ok?" sounding desperate.

"I-I remember" My voice sounded croaky. Jack frowned.

"Remember what?" His voice was gently and caring.

"I remember Dad trying to teach me how to shoot someone" Tears welled up in my eyes "And then he…hit me" I was now crying and Jack without hesitation was hugging me. The Doctor came rushing and saw Jack holding Alec, Alec was crying on jacks shoulder. Jack looked up and Him with a worried and concerned look in his eyes. He walked over and knelt down beside them. He pushed a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Alec?" I stopped crying and turned over to him. My eyes burned with tears. How could my father do that to me? How could he take my memories away?

"I remember" I said softly holding back tears.

Doctor looked at me with sadness, he must know what I'm talking about.

"Do you want to remember?" He asked me and without hesitation I nodded. He took my hand and helped me to me feet. Jack got up shakily and held my arm as if he was scared I'd vanish the minute he'd let go.

"Doctor…" He didn't need to say the rest because it seemed as though he knew already.

* * *

I was sitting on the seat, which was attached to the fence around the control room holding my head in my hands. The Doctor wasn't making any sense. He was currently leaning against the fence next to me looking at Jack who was a mess. He was now having his 5th cup of coffe to keep him awake to watch me.

"I-I don't believe you" It came out as a choke.

The Doctor sighed and knelt down in front of me so he was my height. I was the same height as my dad so I was pretty tall for a 16 year old kid.

"I didn't want to believe it myself but…" He rubbed his hand through his hair in frustration "But I saw him do it whenever you turned another eye. He put darkness inside of you to corrupt you're mind. To turn you, well more into him. He does love you though. Don't ever forget that, you're his weakness. That's why he blocked those memories of him doing…._that_ to you." I looked up to him.

"You mean hit me? Threaten me? You've shown me what he's done. He sure as hell didn't seem to love me then" The Doctor frowned in sympathy.

"I'm his brother. Don't get me wrong I'm angry at him as well. But he listens to you and that's something no one gets from him. He went back to hell so you would be safe. He even…cried." My brow furrowed he had a point but why is hell so bad when you're the king of it!

The TARDIS suddenly out of nowhere was propelling madly through space and time. It threw me out of the chair and down the stairs. I slammed into the door, which was thankfully locked, and holding onto one of the bars. I could hear The Doctor shouting but my eyes were shut tight. What felt like ages I finally opened them to see The Doctor frantically pushing buttons and Jack strapped onto the chair holding his tea mug tightly.

"Any day now Doc!" He shouted trying to take a sip.

"I'm doing the best I can Jack!" Just then the TARDIS landed. I chose that time to speak up.

"What the bloody hell was that!" I shouted getting their attention. The Doctor ran over to me touching my head and looking at me to see if I was ok. I just rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine Doctor. I just want to know where we are." I got up and opened the door Jack came rush over and slammed the door looking at the doctor frantically. He nodded in understanding and looked at me. But before he could say anything Jack spoke.

"You're staying in here"

"What? No I'm not. I'm coming with you two." He laughed and handcuffed my wrist to the fence.

"Hey!" But before I could say anything else they were gone. I sighed and sat down against the coral and played on my Phone.

"Bastards"

* * *

It was about 3 hours until they came barging through the doors. Puffing out of breath. The Doctor went straight to the controls trying to send us somewhere else.

"Well, how was it" I said smiling like my father.

"Jack here is going strait back home." He said pointing at the culprit. Jack on the other hand waved it off and sat back down opposite me.

"We never really got to meet on another." He put out his hand. "Captain Jack Harkness" I shook it and smiled.

"Alec Saxon. So are one of you going to tell me what exactly happened for 3 hours?"

The Doctor looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"It was going perfectly fine until Jack here hat to flirt with the mayors wife! We are now fugitives of the 95th century" I couldn't hold my laughter in so I broke out into a laughing fit. I tried to calm myself down but then Jack started laughing as well.

After about what seemed like and hour of laughing I finally calmed down. The Doctor couldn't help but smile a bit at seeing me happy for once. I couldn't either its been ages since I've smiled.

"Sorry it's just...you're a wanted...fugitive...for...flirting" I broke out into another laughing fit but the Doctor also broke down and laughed. Jack on the other hand looked slightly offended, but still smiled.


	3. Donna

WARNING: May include some self harm and mention of suicide. If don't like stop reading this first paragraph!

* * *

It has been 1 and a half years since I woke up in the TARDIS ever since that uncle has been like a second father to me. And by uncle yes I do mean The Doctor. After we dropped Jack off he's been helping me through the rough times. I sunk into depression for the first 6 months, I cut myself but it just stop working so...I tried to commit suicide, but well I just regenerated. The strange part was that I didn't change the least bit in my appearance. I still had the same ice blue eyes, my hair seemed more like my uncles with all the excitement, which is why I wear converses more often than usual but my uncle sometimes call him dad has helped me allot, he got me back on my feet and treated me like a son. And Donna Nobel is like a mother to me, not the one who accidentally shoots me when she has a mental breakdown. No she is fantastic, amazing and very sassy.

Right now I'm with Donna and the freaky hand dying because were stuck in some Darlek ship. When everything was turning blurry I saw The Mast over Donna as she touched The Doctors hand. He was smiling at me and reaching out his hand, I reached out to grab it but i was thrown against the control centre by a burst of flames. The last thing I saw was Donna glowing like an angle. Then blackness and my fathers laugh.

* * *

When I woke up my second dad was controlling the TARDIS and Donna was stroking my hair. I jumped up and gave him a huge hug.

"Hey now whats wrong Alec?" I only heard one heart beat coming from him. I pulled away and examined him as he stood there.

"What the fuck!" I shrieked.

"Alec, language!" Shouted Donna. As she came up from behind me and stared stricken. The last time i swore was when I saw the time vortex. I gave her a sorry expression the studied the Doctor. He seemed completely normal.

"Dad why do you only have two hearts" He shifted uncomfortably and rubbed his hair with his hand. But before he could respond we landed."Where are we?" I asked scared of what the outcome of their answers may be.

"Were back on the Darleks ship. Donna and I are going to rescue our friends while YOU. Stay. Here" I smirked.

"Oh really." Just as they were exiting I was pulled back by the TARDIS. "Dad!" I yelled he stopped and frowned at me.

"I'm sorry. But I can't loose you."

"But I can't loose you either" It sounded desperate but i didn't care. He was the closest thing to family I have ever had since my father was stuck in hell. He turned away and left me. I collapsed to the floor and cried. It was so quiet, I couldn't bear it. I started to hear drums. It was soft but enough for me to be able to hear. I began to tap it on the metal floor.

_one-two-three-four, one-two-three-four_

* * *

I didn't know how long it was until people began to burst into the room. I jumped to my feet to see who was there. Everyone was completely confused to see a 17 year old in the TARDIS wearing black converses navy blue jeans and a red t-shirt. Once everyone was there I was completely surprised to see two of my the Doctors arrive. And then Donna arrived and rushed towards me.

"Oh thank god you're alright!" she gave me a bone crushing hug. That seemed to surprise everyone. Except Jack who rushed over and hugged me so tightly that when he let go I almost collapsed to the ground.

"What the hell dad! why are there two of you! Did you clone yourself! Because I remember last time you did that, and it didn't exactly end well." Everyone was gaping at the two doctors.

The dark skinned man decided to speak up and ask the question that everyone seemed to wan to know.

"Doctor did you have a son?" He scoffed, but when he was about to answer Jack broke into hysterics.

"Good god no!" I told them all. And looked at the Doctor for help.

"His father is my brother. Now we have to get moving if we want to stay alive. Now here we go!" That snapped everyone out of it for what seemed forever we were sending earth back home. Donna was walking like a general around the controls. Where me and the Doctors clones were leaning against the coral laughing at what Donna said to Jack. I looked down at my wrists. I wear these wrist band things to cover my scars. The Doctors clone noticed and grabbed me in a half hug way. the TARDIS budged and everyone cheered, screamed and hugged each other. I on the other hand stayed leaning against the coral. The drumming got louder and louder, I subconsciously was tapping the beat on my leg.

_one-two-three-four, one-two-three-four_

The Doctor looked up at me and noticed me tapping the rhythm.

"Doctor" Rose said trying to get his attention. But the Doctor walked over to me serious and worried looking expression on his face which caught everybody's attention except mine. He grabbed my hand I was tapping with such force and cried out in pain. He let go quickly enough so he had my attention.

"Bloody hell Doctor! What was that for?" I looked up at everyone and they just stared at the Doctor in complete amazement. Jack on the other hand who is very protective of me stomped over to the Doctor. But before he could say anything the Doctor only had to say 4 words.

"He tapped the beat" Jack stood there still as a weeping angle. But quickly recovered so nobody would catch on. Also the Doctor.

"Doctor you never told me you had a brother" Rose sounded a little hurt to hear that the Doctor didn't tell her that. Same as Sarah Jane. But Martha just scoffed.

"Believe me you would not want to meet him" Everyones eyes quickly turned to her.

"Hey!" I shouted slightly offended. And then all eyes were on me. "Is this because he shot a guy you only knew for a day? Talk about holding a grudge." Everyone in the room grew tense. But the Doctor was just confused. He took his sonic screwdriver and examined me. Then he looked at the reading his eyes grew wide. I tensed up and asked the question everyone in the room was dying to hear.

"Uncle whats wrong?"

"You're...umm." he coffed a bit and he smiled a sympathy smile "You're 4 weeks away" Then he have me a big hug and this time I had to actually shove him away.

"What! I thought I was 6 months away."

"What do you mean 4 weeks away Doctor?" Aske Sarah Jane who was completely confused.

"Alec here is a time lord" He gestured to me. "Oh I haven't introduced you to everyone! Well Sarah Jane this is Alec Saxon" We both shacked hands, she gave me a loving smile and i smiled back." Alec you would love her son, You two would get along excellent" She giggled and nodded her head in knowing.

"Whats his name?" I asked suddenly intrigued a little.

"Luke. Oh you two look a little bit alike. Except you;re a little taller that he is. He's only 16. How old are you?" Her brow furrowed. She probably thinks I'm a hundred or something.

"I'm 17 and a half"

"Anyways moving on, Alec Saxon meet Mickey Smith, Mickey Smith meet Alec Saxon" We both shared handshakes. His grip was a little tight. Probably giving me some sort of warning.

"Aren't you a little young to be a companion?" He asked a little concerned.

"Well when you're fathers in hell you kind of need a guardian. And my uncle here is like a second father so, yea" I was now looking at my converses hoping that this will all be over soon.

"Sorry kid" He said a little guilty. I looked up and put a friendly smile on.

"Hey it's all good." He smiled back and the doctor stepped forward breaking up the conversation.

"Soo next we have Jackie Tyler. Alec Saxon Jackie Tyler, Jackie Tyler Alec Saxon" Once again I shook hands with a complete stranger but hay. It's what you do when you're traveling with the Doctor, well living with the Doctor is completely different.

"Has he been treating you right. Because he's a mad one this man" She sounded like she knew what tree she was barking up.

"Eh not as bad as my dad but well I can't not agree with you, because when you offer him a pear its like world warIII's started." That caused everyone in the TARDIS to laugh.

"Hey that's not funny pears are evil"

"I think you got a little confused between pears and sontarons uncle" Again everyone laughed at my little joke.

"I like you" Mickey said slapping me on the back in a friendly gesture. The Doctor broke it off and walked me over to a pretty blonde girl who looked quite smug in the TARDIS.

"And the lucky last Rose Tyler" He said it smiling a bright smile which would make a girls heart stop beating. "Alec Saxon I'd like to introduce you to the one and only Rose Tyler" We exchanged a handshake and she couldn't help but smile at me.

"Wow Doctor you've rubbed off on him. Alec you look like a mini Doctor" I stopped smiling and nodded sadly.

_Flashback_

_I was 16 when I walking into the main room of the hover ship when I spotted my father tormenting the Doctor who lived in his little tent.I silently walked over to him and yelled 'boo' which sent him jumping into the air earning small snickers from the Jones family._

_"Jesus Alec" He then gave me a big and and looked at me with a proud expression. But the Doctor only had a worried look plastered on his face. "You're in the creations of a mini Master" I smiled with my eyes glistening of tears. I've always wanted my father to say that. To appreciate me._

_End Of Flashback_

Rose frowned.

"I'm sorry I thought that was a compliment" She said with confusion. Well of course people think its a compliment. But when all your life you've wanted to be a mini Master its kind of a let down being called a mini Doctor right in you're face.

"Sorry, I just don't like being called that..." The Doctor sighed in understanding and chose that time to break the awkwardness.

"Well who's first to be going home?" And in that instant I walked to my room avoiding the concerned stares.

* * *

After everyone was gone I came out of my room and saw Donna stuttering the same word over and over again. I quietly walked over near the controls and hid behind the coral.

"I want to stay" She said sadly. I heard her twist one of the knobs.

"Donna look at me" I could hear uncle say.

"I was gonna be with you. I was gonna be with Alec, help you take care of him. Forever" I held back a sob.

"I know" She inhaled uneasily.

"Rest of my life. Traveling in the TARDIS the Doctor Donna." I heard her breathing get raggedy "No, I can't go back" She was starting to cry now."Don't make me go back" I was sliding down the coral now, my hands were covering my mouth so I couldn't cry out."Doctor please, please don't make me go back"

"Donna, oh Donna Nobel I'm so sorry. But we had the best of times, the best. Goodbye"

"No. No. But please, please no. No. God no." Then everything went silent. I heard the Doctor leave and silence came. I broke down into tears. I screamed and screamed and screamed until i couldn't anymore. I needed to do something anything. I needed to cut. I cried for what seemed like ages until I finally got up and went to the bathroom and searched for something sharp. There I found a razor, I undid the band and sliced the razor through my wrist, then again and again. It was nice to have some reassurance that I was alive but I can't cope with another person in my life leaving me. I cried again for 5 minutes until I realized that I couldn't anymore. I put the razor back redid the band ignoring the blood dripping from my hand and walked back to the control room.

There was the Doctor pushing buttons and pulling leavers. He seemed perfectly fine with just erasing a friends mind. Black spots were dancing in my vision but i just ignored it. The Doctor looked up with a quirky smile but quickly turned into a worried expression. As I collapsed to the ground. I heard the Doctor rushing towards me. When he came into view I felt him take off the band and apply pressure to it. He looked at me with an expression I couldn't read.

"Why?" He sounded so terrified, so overwhelmed, so haunted. Why am I so selfish to put all of my weight on his shoulders? Why couldn't I just die somewhere else? Why am I alone?.

"Don't...Worry...Everything's...better...now..." I slurred out. Blackness took over and I heard my father say 'I'm sorry' but that must have been the blood loss. I felt so peaceful. So free.

* * *

When I woke up the Doctor was watching over me with a concerned expression. Why am I still here. All what Doc could to was express his apologies.

"I'm so so sorry that you had to hear that. It was the only way, other wise her-"

"Brain would have been a fried egg, I know. I don't blame you if you're thinking that" The Doctor only nodded. But I still blamed him. He must have put the pieces together if he knows that I overheard their 'conversation'.

"You could have died" I bit my lip. Why am I so weak? When I was with Dad I was never weak.

"I don't regret what I did" The doctor winced but I just pushed it aside and continued "But I also forgive you for taking Donna away...I'm just so lost."

"You remember what my promise was?" He asked sounding positive. I smiled and nodded.

"You said that you'll never give up on me." And he hasn't. But I still feel like that darkness is beginning to take hold once more. And for once I'm letting it.

* * *

**OMG I'm so so sorry!**

**My promise to you guys is that next chapter Alec meets the Winchesters!**

**I'll tell you something though it's not at a diner for anyone who was thinking that.**


	4. The Winchesters and Alister

Its been 3 days since I almost died. And for some crazy reason the Doctor chose to go to Cardiff. Where none other than Jack Harkness and his team lives. While we were there we somehow got into a mess with friking faries! I mean come on, fairies? I was dealing with it pretty well up until the part when tinker bell desided to kidnapp a child! Peter Pan is now on my not-to-watch list.

After the whole fiasco we headed back to base where I'm sitting at a desk drinking a nice cup of tea. Whoever made this I swear to God (who's in the other room) I'll kiss them.

"Ok who made this tea?" I shouted standing up on the chair, a nice looking man comes around the corner looking a bit nervous.

"That'll be me sir. Is something wrong with it?" I raised my eyebrow and jumped off the chair and waking over to him. Maybe not, I kind of want to keep my dignity in tact.

"This is the best tea I've ever had!" That earned him a smile "Oh. And please don't call me sir. Last time someone did that I shot them in the head" And just like that I smiled maniacally.

_Flashback_

_"It's time to wake up Sir." Sir, sir, sir thats all I ever hear. Its so excessive and so annoying. Why doesn't someone shut him up already. _

_"Shut up!" I jumped off the best and punched him in the face. Oh that felt good. _

_"S-sorry sir." My eyes went wide with rage. And punched him unconscious. _

_Later that day_

_I was in the main room with my father talking about what country to blow up when I heard that excessive sound again. It was my butler trying to get my attention. _

_"What?" I shouted at him. My father smirked and folded his arms watching with pure happiness._

_"Sir, your mother wants to talk to you" I turned around trying to ignore him. _

_"Sir,sir, sir" i imitated, enough was enough. I grabbed my fathers gun on the table and shot him straight in the head. The Doctor looked terrified and angry. But my father on the other had was baffled with pure joy. _

_"Thats my son"_

_End Of Flashback_

The Doctor walked into the room looking a bit annoyed and frowned at me.

"Don't remind me" He said bitterly. Wow someone didn't take their happy pills this morning.

"Whats wrong with you?" I asked placing my cup down on the table and walking besides him.

"Theres a rift in the time vortex just above this place and its re-opened somehow."

* * *

I never realized how big Cardiff was. I pulled my jacket closer avoiding the cold breeze that swept across my body. Jack and I were waiting impatiently for The Doctor to open the TARDIS'S door.

"Come on Doctor I'm turning into a fricking popsicle." I said, giving him a 'Master's' glare.

"Calm you're farm, Ah" When the door finally opened a flash of light appeared beside the TARDIS and I felt some one pull on my arm. The next thing I knew I had a knife to my throat. The Doctor and Jack were quick to react. The Doctor pulled out his sonic-screwdriver and Jack pulled out a small gun. I seriously don't want to know where he kept it.

"Looky at what I've found hear, the son of Lucifer himself" he sounded so smug. The Doctor looked like he was going to go on a killing rampage unless he had me safe back in the TARDIS. All i could do was not move my neck because dying was seriously not on my to do list.

"Drop the knife or I swear to the heavens I'll kill you" The Doctor said threateningly.

"Unlucky for you that I don't really care. I just need little Alec here to come back with me and all will be good, well for me atleast"

"Umm Doc now would be the best time for you're oncoming storm stuff to make a reappearance" I said trying not to sound scared.

"Later boys"

The last thing I heard was The Doctor and Jack shouting my name before a bright light took its place in my vision.

* * *

"Sammy are you sure you're not just sending us on a wild goose chase?" Dean questioned Sam while driving his beloved impala.

"Yes I'm sure Dean, Cass told me that some major power surge came from a warehouse in Kansas" leaning back in his chair.

"Fine but if this is a wild goose chase, you're getting me some pie" Putting an emphasis on the last word.

* * *

I woke up to find myself tied to a pole in a damp warehouse which seemed to be abandoned. There was a table in the middle with some knives and guns on it which mad my heard sink.

"Alec, Alec, Alec you never cease to amaze me" The all so familiar voice said.

"Alister" it came out as dark as possible hoping that he'll get the memo that i really didn't want to see him.

He chuckled and knelt down in front of me.

"What are you doing living with God? I thought that you hated that guy, then again thats what _I_ thought. You do know that he sent you're father back to hell?" He asked me, a hint of disappointment could be heard.

"For you're information I had no bloody choice." I hissed back.

"You see we all have a choice", seeing that thing was going to get me nowhere i changed the subject.

"What do you want with me?" I asked. He smiled and got up to grab a knife.

"I need you're blood to bring you're father from hell." My eyes grew wide. As much as I love my father this planet has grown on me. I rather like humans and their nifty inventions.

"No! you can't! he'll destroy everything" I shouted.

He grabbed the knife from the table and pulled my arm out, rolled my green shirt sleeve up and slid the knife across my skin drawing hot blood out. He placed a small bowl letting it fill up with blood then sat it inside a circle carved with some strange signs. He them muttered some words which went on for 2 minuted then stopped, nothing seemed to happened. No explosions no nothing. But then he smiled at me.

"I know why it didn't work" daring myself to ask why.

"Why?"

"You're not a fully fledged god yet" I looked at him, trying my hardest to look confused "Or what you call it as, Time Lord" How in the name of God did he know that?

* * *

Sam and Dean arrived at the warehouse standing outside with emf detectors.

"Nothing" Sam said a bit disappointed. Then they heard shouting and pulled their guns out.

"What was that?" Dean asked a bit surprised and sad that he won't be getting his pie.

They hesitantly entered the warehouse and walked down the empty halls leading to a big room. There they found a teenager tied to a pole and someone who Dean really didn't want to see was Alister smiling down at him.

"How do you know that?" The teenager asked him sounding scared.

"You know" Alister said.

Dean and Sam entered the room guns at the ready.

"Yo Alister" Dean shouted and then shot him right where he stood, he seemed to have anger problems because he kept on shooting the poor guy...or Demon. Sam and Dean then looked at the teenager tied to the pole looking slightly annoyed.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to untie me?" A little bit taken aback at how calm he was Dean slowly untied the kid.

* * *

I couldn't believe my luck, some guy just shoots Alister, repeatedly and just stares at me seeming to not know what to do next. Well obviously if you see someone tied up and bleeding, the rational thing to do is to untie them!

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to untie me?" That seemed to break him out of his thoughts and help untie me but for sure he was taking his time. But then some other guy comes in and draws another circle and some signs on it and drags Alister into the middle. This was just getting weirder and weirder by the second.

When I finally got untied Alister was awake and swearing his head off.

"Crap" I muttered. The two men seemed to hear me because they both gave me confused looks.

"Oh just my luck the Winchesters." Alister said as he got up and looked at them both. "My my Alec you seem to have backup"

"What? You mean them?"I shoved my two thumbs at the grown men and scoffed "Trust me Alister I have never met them before in my life" The two men seemed to react differently that I thought because one of them seemed to splash some water in my face. "What. Was that for?" I asked while spitting some of it out.

"You're not a demon? Then how do you know Alister?" The smaller man asked me who was currently raising a gun at my face. While the taller one was trying to calm him down.

"Dean put the gun down. Hes just a teenager."

The one who's called Dean just scoffed "Yeah a teenager who knows Alister awesome!" obviously that was sarcasm because his gun was still pointing at my face.

"Look, I'm not a flipping demon! Alister knew my dad." I felt my legs buckle as i slowly crashed to the ground. Sam came to my aid and looked at Dean who was in a state of shock and sympathy.

"Dean!" Shouted Sam. He was currently checking my pulse which was weak. "Dean we need to take him to a hospital, he's lost allot of blood" Dean was now fuming and turned to Alister who was now smiling.

"What did you do to him?" He questioned.

"Oh nothing just linked him to Lucifer" Sam and Dean both turned to me. I shrugged and collapsed into Sams arms.

* * *

I woke up to the smell of antiseptics and Sam and Dean sitting in the chairs beside my hospital bed. Dean who was the first who noticed I was awake slapped Sam.

"Good you're finally awake. Not to put too much pressure on you but we kinda need some answers." I sighed of course that would be the first thing they say,, not how are you doing or nice to see your awake.

"Fine" Dean looked at Sam for some help. So the taller one got up and closed the door and leaned against it blocking the only exit.

"Okay so, once again how do you know Alister?" Dean questioned. Just then my smile turned into a frown, i looked down at my hands and thankfully my bands were still on me, and my clothes the only difference was my arm was sticked up. Then i looked at Dean who was also frowning.

"My Dad you could say was a maniac, he killed people for fun and tortured people for fun" Sam and Dean had a look of concern etched onto their faces of what they were hearing, probably for my well-being "He wanted me to become like him, so he got Alister to teach me how to torture people. But heres the funny thing, my father kinda brainwashed me. He took away my memories of him 'accidentally' hitting me when the drums got to loud." I stifled a sob. Sam and Dean were completely filled with worry and concern for me it was practically a sign above their heads. Dean actually hugged me while Sam stood there in shock at what Dean just did and sat down to take it all in.

"Wait what do you mean by drums?" Same said and Dean let go.

"He hears these drums, like in a repetitive beat"I began to tap the beat on my leg.

"So were dealing with a maniac who taught his son how to be a serial killer, awesome" I looked up and saw through the glass window, a group of people who were staring at me, my eyes grew wide with fear.

"Hey Alec you ok?" Asked Sam.

"Umm now would be the best time to go. Demons are here" They followed my gaze to the group of people and saw their eyes turn black.

"Son of a bitch" Dean mumbled while Sam helped me get out of bed. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder for support while Dean walked outside of the room and to the group of demons.

"Well, well, well look at this boys, a winchester" The tall girl with long black hair said.

"Well look at this, i've found myself an ass" The next thing i saw was Dean wrestling a bunch of demons and Sam taking me outside of the hospital to a nice looking car. He opened the bad seat and helped me in. I had to admit this is one nice looking car. Dean came rushing out of the hospital, Sam started the car up and Dean jumped through the window with his legs dangling in the air.

"Drive Drive DRIVE!" Shouted Dean. And without hesitation Sam drove the car as fast as possible out of the hospital car park and onto the empty highway. Dean was busying himself trying to get comfy while Sam was muttering to himself about how 'Dean is always the one with the dramatics'.

"So where are we going?" I asked. Dean looked over the seat at me and smiled a sad smile.

"Were taking you home and giving you Angel protection" He said with a smile but i just frowned.

"You can't" I said but this time Sam asked me.

"Why? Don't you want to go home?" He said trying to sound happy.

"I don't have a family. Or a home for that matter. My mother shot me by accident trying to shoot my father. So she's in a mental institution. And my father well he's...i don't really knowl" Dean just looked completely angry. And Sam was tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

"Well I hope he's burning in hell for putting you through all of that." He shouted.

"Theres one more thing though" Sam said trying to get us to listen. "Alister said that you and Lucifer were bound together now. What did he mean by that Alec?" There was complete silence, Dean and Sam looked worriedly at me hoping that it didn't mean what they think it is. So I just sighed and looked up at them.

"I think it's self explanatory" I said. Dean just looked confused and Sam dropped his head.

"What does that mean?" Dean said flailing his arms at his brother.

"It means what it means Dean. Bound together." Dean just sighed and looked at me with pity.

"Now where are we going?" I asked.

"Were taking you to 'The Men Of Letters' hide out. You should be safe there." Said Sam and Dean just nodded.

"And exactly how long will that take?"

"Oh about 4 or so hours" Said Dean rummaging through some music. I spotted AC/DC and my eyes lit up.

"Hey can we listen to some AC/DC?" I asked hopefully. Dean just looked up with an excited expression. His smile looked like the jokers. He looked at Sam and had the 'I told you so' look.

"See I told you the musics good." Sam just sighed in defeat and concentrated on driving."Sam I'm warning you if there is at least one dent on my baby I'll disown you."

"Yeah Dean I get it." Sounding like it was a routine for them.

"Alec do you like pie?" Asked Dean. I could tell he was hungry and so was I.

"I love pie" I responded smiling. He just then looked like little miss sunshine.

"There are others out there like me Sam!" He said.

* * *

**Yes! I finally put Sam and Dean in this! SO SO SO SORRY that it took so long, but you know character building and all of that.**

**Sorry again but with school and all and I had a mental breakdown for a week! (STUPID ASSIGNMENTS!) **


	5. Castiel The Godfather

When we arrived at the hide out Sam and Dean call 'The Men Of Letters' place I had no idea what to expect. For sure I didn't expect to find that the place looked huge. When we were walking down the stairs and arrow whizzed by me.

"Kevin what the hell?" Dean shouted at Kevin. He had black scruffy hair and looked like he hasn't slept in days.

"Sorry Dean, where have you been?You were supposed to get back two days ago. and who's that?" I could sense something different about him but I couldn't place it. Sam turned around and looked at me and then at the arrow.

"You ok?" He asked placing a hand on my shoulder in a comforting sort of way. I shrugged.

"Yeah I'm used to it" Then followed Dean down the stairs with Sam on my tail.

"Kevin I'd like you to meet Alec." I put my hand out for him to shake, it took a couple of seconds for him to respond. But eventually gave in. "He'll be staying here for a while. Some demons are after him. And he's going to tell us why.", saying with a smirk on his face. Kevin tensed and started shaking.

"Demons!" he shouted.

"Calm down Kev. For all I could tell they're only after him." that seemed to calm Kevin down a little. He looked at me and examined my form.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, I guessed he saw the blood stain on my arm. I nodded and held the spot where the gash was. Sam frowned and stepped forward.

"We should probably clean that."

"Wait we need to talk about why Demons are after you." Dean shouted holding my arm.

"Dean" Sam sighed and rubbed his face "He's just a kid ,whose been kidnapped by you're torture buddy! He needs to rest" Dean gave in nodded.

"Okay fine. Kid I'm Dean and this is Sam. Were brothers, and we also hunt monsters." I didn't even flinch.

"Yeah I figured." Kevin gaped while Sam and Deans jaws were wide open. They kind of reminded me of vacuums. I felt a sudden breeze behind me and as I turned around i saw Castiel. Then my jaw dropped and surprisingly so did his.

"Alec?" Then all i could remember was darkness.

* * *

When I woke up all i could remember was seeing Castiel. Castiel, my godfather...Like my life couldn't get worse already. I could hear voices in the background getting louder. Then I could hear a door open.

"Wait so you're telling me that Alec, the kid who we_ saved_ from a demon is the son of Lucifer and you're so happen godson?" I could hear a hint of sarcasm coming from him.

"Yes Dean. But Alec is different from his father. He has a kind soul, but something in there is dark and...peculiar, as if it was put there." The room went silent for a moment, i chose that time to open my eyes. I was in a room which seemed to be a bedroom, I guessed it was Deans room by the looks of it. Sam walked through the door and noticed me awake, he nudged Dean and then followed his gaze. Castiel immediately walked over to me and indulged me in a tight embrace. Sam and Deans mouthed were open like a fish. They quickly closed them when they saw me smirk. Castiel let go and looked over me.

"Where were you!" He asked forcefully. All i could do was gulp. "You were missing for 10 years, and then the Winchesters find you kidnapped! By Alister! I knew he would come back." Sam and Dean looked suddenly intrigued by this new information.

"Wait you were missing for 10 years?" Sam looked at me worriedly mixed with concern which Dean mirrored perfectly.

"Yeah...After you know my mum shot me and my uncle put my dad back in hell I kind of stayed with him for a while.", I smiled sheepishly at Castiel who couldn't help but smile back. Dean just looked gobsmacked.

"Cass I never knew you could smile" He smiled like a little kid who just got a lollie and Sam looked at him with an 'I can't believe you' look.

"Castiel, wheres dad?" My eyes glistened with tears, for all I knew he could be dead! I mean sure he hit me but he also cared for me. I know that I seem a bit wimpy but he's my dad. Sure uncle Doc has been great and all but wow he could be annoying when it comes to humans! Dad was fun, exciting and he cared for me like nothing else matters, but when it came to the Doctor he cared for his companions more than me, he practically KILLED DONNA, he erased those memories and made it seem like she was just another companion. She was like a mother to me...I didn't even get to say goodbye.

"Look...Alec" Sam started to say. But Dean cut in.

"He's in the box. And he ain't going to get out." With a huff he left the room and Sam gave me an apologetic look and followed his brother leaving me and Castiel alone.

"Why do they call you Cass?" Trying to change the subject.

"Its what they call a nickname. Alec we need to talk-"

"Why?" I butted in.

"Because I need to know about where you've been"

"I told you I've been living with my Uncle"

"Where with you're uncle?" I hesitated before answering. Jesus where are you?

"In a place called London" Castiels face turned emotionless. I really hate it when he does that. It gives me the willies.

"Why aren't you giving me a straight forward answer Alec?"

"Why can't you leave it alone?" I shouted back and walked out of the room towards the main area where everybody was. Dean looked up and grinned as if he could relate. He probably would.

"Somebody looks pissed", he remarked. Kevin just hid behind his book and Sam looked at me again apologetically.

"You have no idea." I said as I grabbed a chair and sat on it. Castiel came out of the hallway and placed his hands on the back of my chair.

"We haven't finished talking about where you were. The angles have been searching for you since you disappeared", the room fell silent. Sam and Dean looked at me expectantly and a little worried. I sighed and finally gave in. I was seriously reconsidering going back to the dark side.

"I was travelling with my Uncle and his friends. We saw so many amazing planets and people. We had adventures, got into trouble in some unexpected places. I learnt things I never could have dreamed of. It was fun...Sometime I even forgot about my past.", Sam and Dean seemed to relate more than I thought. Same put a hand on my shoulder and sueezed it comfortly. And Dean just handed me a donut.

* * *

BACK IN CARDIFF

The Doctor stood there frozen in place. They just took Alec, the son he's never had. The boy who's been through so much in his life, losing his dad, losing Donna and now taken right before his eyes by a demon. Jack was shouting and screaming and crying all at once, him and Jack have gotten along great. Jack thought of himself as an older brother when it came to Alec.

"What do we do Doctor?" Jacks voice just above a whisper. He seemed so fragile and lost.

"Were going to find him." With one swift motion he ran to the control centre inside the TARDIS and pushed buttons and leavers. Jack came in slowly as if in a daze and sat on the seat near the centre.

"What are you doing?" he slurred out.

"I'm tracking the signal of the rift and seeing which time Alec was taken to..." his voice trailed off as he looked at the screen. His expression changed dramatically from sorrow to troubled and worried.

"Doctor what is it?" Jack now sounding even more terrified. He walked over the the screen and was just confused.

"What? How is that possible, unlesss-oh" He took a step back, his gaze never leaving the screen.

"What, Doctor all I can see is numbers."

"I'm going to kill him. Jack look at the numbers more carefully." The Doctor expression changed for the second time today. Was troubled and concern to Anger and murderous.

For there on the screen was 3 numbers repeated ;616, Lucifers number.

"Jack...Alecs in a different dimension. The dimension where The Master is."

* * *

Its been 3 whole days since i arrived in this world and its been 3 days full of awesomeness!

Me and Sam and Dean are like brothers. I'm surprised how much we have in common. I've told them everything, well everything except that I'm related to God and Lucifer. WOW that would not be great! That would cause an apocalypse. Well it would make it come earlier.

So everything was going great...it was until I started fucking highschool!

* * *

**YES! BEEN TRYING SO SO SO HARD TO COMPLETE THIS! **

**Okay...whats with teachers and giving us so much goddam homework?! We have lives for christs sake! **

**That was reason number 1 why I couldn't finish it on time. SORRY. Yeah...**

**So! Next chapter we see alot of ALECWHUMP! and the master comes to town...hehehe**

**Alot of fatherly love will be going on so keep reading!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW I NEED SUPPORT!**


End file.
